


Somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains…

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/gifts).



**Title:** Somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains…  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Charlie/Neville  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Included:** Dirty, disheveled sex  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** Frottage, oral  
 **Word Count:** 3000  
 **Summary/Description:** When Neville is in need of a rare plant, Charlie is happy to be his guide.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to my wonderful betas, [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/). Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/513522.html).

  
"All set?" Charlie asked Neville as he heaved his pack onto one shoulder. They would be spending two days hiking in the mountains and Charlie knew from experience that magic could be a bit dodgy at times up there. Some people said it was the rock, but all Charlie knew was that sometimes his spells didn't work the way they were supposed to so it was best to be prepared.

Neville adjusted the shoulder straps on his pack and smiled. "Lead the way."

Charlie picked up his staff and pointed to the trail leading out of the dragon sanctuary.

"It starts out easy enough, but it gets a bit tough after a while," Charlie said as they started walking.

"I can handle it," Neville replied.

 _I bet you can_ , Charlie thought to himself as he eyed Neville surreptitiously.

The first two hours passed quickly. Charlie pointed out the various native plants as well as animal tracks both Muggle and magical. Neville's face lit up when he saw specimens he recognised and Charlie rather liked having so much undivided attention on him.

"I can see why you like it here." Neville looked all around them, inhaling the fresh air as they stopped by a stream for a quick bite and some water. "It's so peaceful."

Charlie laughed. "The dragons keep things exciting and that's the real reason I stay."

Neville stood and brushed off the seat of his trousers—very well fitting trousers—and said, "Best of both worlds then."

Charlie jumped to his feet and they headed toward a steep incline. "That it is."

The next two hours were much harder. Charlie noticed the sweat trickling down the side of Neville's face, heard his heavy breathing as they scrabbled over rocks in the path.

He tried not to look too closely at the firm arse in front of him, though he told himself happily that there was no good reason not to, and continued to admire the view.

Then Neville lost his footing and fell.

"All right?" Charlie reached out a hand to help pull Neville back to his feet.

"Yeah, not even a scratch." Neville looked down and pulled his trouser leg taut, grimacing upon noticing the hole in the knee. "On me, anyway."

Fortunately Charlie had learned a great many household charms from his mum and they served him well living on his own. He pointed his wand at the fabric and the cloth seemed to sew itself back together.

"Thanks." Neville shook the leg out. "You'll have to teach me that spell."

"It would be my pleasure," Charlie replied, thinking of all the other things he wouldn't mind teaching Neville. He began walking again, fairly certain his ears were bright red.

"You think this plant will help with spell damage?" Charlie asked.

Neville nodded. "I only had one small cutting at my disposal but I spoke at length with Malfoy. He's running a potions business, mostly to make a pile of Galleons off the Ministry if you ask me—"

Charlie chuckled but didn't interrupt.

"—and he saw a lot of potential in it. Once we determined the best place to look, well, I made the arrangements."

"And here you are."

Neville gave him an almost shy look which Charlie found most appealing. "And here I am."

After thirty minutes, spent in companionable silence, they reached the area Charlie decided would make a good place to camp for the night. There was a small, flat clearing with a stream nearby as well as a copse of trees to block the wind.

Charlie slung his bag down and stretched his back, rotating his arms to loosen them. Neville lowered his bag from his shoulder and reached both hands over his head, a thin gap between his shirt and trousers baring his flat abdomen.

"Help me set up the tent?" Charlie asked, tearing his thoughts away from _licking_ Neville's stomach. He pulled the tent from his bag and enlarged it to its full size.

"Er, sure," Neville replied.

Charlie looked up at him. "Problem?"

"No, not really." Neville scrubbed a hand over his face. "I’ve just never actually been camping before."

"Oh." Charlie laughed as he lay out the tent flat on the ground. "I'm glad to be the one to show you then. Tug that corner a little to smooth out the wrinkles."

"Perfect." Charlie nodded as Neville pulled the heavy fabric taut and stood back, motioning Neville to do the same. "Now, I'll count to three and then we both cast _Erecto_ , all right?"

Neville nodded and Charlie could have sworn a hint of colour bloomed over his cheeks, but it may have only been from the exertion.

"Ready? One, two, three!" They both pointed their wands at the tent and said, " _Erecto!_ " The tent rose from the ground and the supports snapped into place.

"After you," Neville said, indicating the door flaps.

"Not afraid it'll collapse, are you?" Charlie said as he lifted one side and stepped inside.

"Not at all," Neville replied, voice laced with humour as he followed.

There were two simple beds, a small table and chairs, with a toilet in back behind a door. Charlie put his pack down at the foot of one bed, sat down, and immediately pulled off his boots.

Neville walked to the other bed and dropped his bag. "Shall I gather wood for a fire?"

"You don't want to have a kip?" Charlie asked, laying his head on the pillow.

"Rather have a fire so I can boil water for a cuppa."

Charlie laughed even as his eyes were falling closed. "All right then. Get some wood and let me know when you're back. I make a mean supper over a fire."

He barely heard the sound of Neville walking out of the tent as he was already half asleep.

After what felt like only minutes, Charlie startled awake when someone kicked the end of his bed.

"Up you get."

Charlie opened his eyes and saw Neville standing at the foot of his bed. He took a moment to stretch languidly and watched for Neville's reaction. He wasn't at all disappointed to see his eyes travel over Charlie's body then flick away before they could meet Charlie's own.

"I've got the wood, as well as a kettle and tea, but I thought it might be best if you started the fire." Neville met his eyes then. "I'd rather not be the one to burn down half the mountain if I can help it."

Charlie grinned as he sat up and reached for his boots. "Good thinking."

The fire was started, the tea made, and the supper eaten ravenously—a tin of beans, some kippers, and two bottles of the local ale. Other than the ale it was more like breakfast but it kept well. Perhaps when they went back down the mountain tomorrow, Charlie would take Neville to his favourite pub. The lamb stew they served was heavenly.

The sun was beginning to go down behind the mountains and it felt good to be so close to the fire. Charlie felt full and mellow and found himself admiring Neville once again. His face was glowing in the firelight, his hair a bit out of place after the hike, and a five o'clock shadow graced his jaw line. He'd very much like to feel that stubble against his face or chest.

Or thighs.

He realised belatedly that Neville had started speaking, his voice soft and low.

"—could get used it here." He paused. "Not sure what Gran would say though."

"It took Mum a long time to accept I'd moved so far from home," Charlie said, figuring out what Neville was talking about. "Now she knows, though, that this is what makes me happy. I'd go stir crazy back home."

Neville nodded and kept his eyes on the fire. "Change is hard. Sometimes it's easier to stay the course."

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" Charlie asked teasingly.

Neville looked up then and a slow smile slid across his face. "Quite sure."

Charlie then remembered—not sure how he'd forgotten even for a moment—Neville's most valuable contribution to the war. He tipped his non-existent hat and Neville guffawed.

"I usually don't like to call attention to myself, but I couldn't resist." Even in the glow of the fire, Charlie could tell he was blushing slightly.

"As well you should've," Charlie acknowledged. He'd have liked to kiss Neville then, but they were on opposite sides of the fire. Charlie stood and thought about moving closer, but Neville stood as well and backed away.

"We need to set out before sunrise," Neville said. "I need to harvest the plants just as the sun hits their petals."

"Sunrise is before five-thirty." Charlie banked the fire so it would burn itself out overnight but keep them warm in the meantime. "I think we should get up around four, leave at half past."

"Right." Neville looked like he wanted to say something else but turned and disappeared into the tent.

Charlie finished the last of his ale, listening to the fire crackling and the occasional hoot of an owl before he, too, headed for the tent.

Neville's breathing was heavy and even.

Charlie took off his boots and climbed into bed, sleep claiming him in an instant.

~*~

"Hey," Charlie said, nudging Neville's shoulder. "Rise and shine."

Neville yawned and rolled onto his side. "Don' wanna get up yet."

Charlie chuckled softly and brightened the tip of his wand. "You wouldn't want your Three-Headed Dog Roses to bloom without you, would you?"

"No, s'pose not." Groaning, Neville stood. They had both slept in their clothes, dirty and sweaty from their labours, and yet Charlie never couldn't resist inhaling the scent of a man. Particularly this one.

"I've got some muesli if you're hungry," Charlie offered.

"No tea?"

"No time to build another fire. Perhaps when we return."

Neville nodded in the dimly lit tent and stepped into the small toilet at the back of the tent. "Give me a moment, then we can go."

They set off, the mountains still dark, only using Charlie's knowledge and instincts to guide them. The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky to the east when they came to the area Charlie was looking for. The shrubs were thick with blossoms still closed tight for the night. He turned to look at Neville and saw Neville's expression was one of wonder.

"I've never seen so many," he said in awe. "Good thing I brought several pouches for collecting them."

"The sun will rise over that crest in five minutes," Charlie said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hold the pouches for me so I can cut the blossoms and drop them in. I have about ten minutes to collect as many as I can." Neville reached into his jacket pocket and handed Charlie three kid-leather pouches, then put on a pair of gloves before pulling out a pair of silver clippers.

"Here we go," Charlie said more to himself than Neville as the first rays of the sun hit the blossoms. Neville immediately reached for the stems and clipped the blossoms one by one and dropped them into the charmed sacks. He worked quickly and efficiently, gathering more flowers than Charlie thought possible.

They had filled all three bags with moments to spare, the colour of the flowers shifting from a pale pink to a darker hue as the ten minute mark passed.

"Brilliant." Neville grinned and pulled off his gloves. "I can't believe it, actually. I never imagined I'd manage to collect so many. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? All I did was watch."

"If I'd had to hold the pouches, tie them closed and open a new one, I'd have never got so many." Neville paused, then stepped closer. "Your help is much appreciated."

Charlie felt a shiver up his spine and not from the cool morning air. "I enjoyed watching you work." Taking a chance, Charlie brushed Neville's sweaty fringe from his forehead. When Neville didn't shy away, Charlie reached for Neville's neck, his thumb brushing his jaw.

Neville's eyes filled with heat and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Charlie's. His lips were soft though his face was rough with stubble.

Perfect.

Charlie licked along the seam of Neville's mouth and pushed his tongue inside when his lips parted. Neville's hands came to rest on Charlie's waist, pulling them closer together. Charlie moved his fingers to Neville's nape, his fingers carding through the sweaty hair at the back of his head.

Charlie felt Neville's cock through his trousers, hot and hard against his hip. He ground forward and smiled to himself as Neville moaned into their kiss. Their hands began roaming, Neville's slipping under Charlie's shirt, cool against his skin. Charlie grabbed Neville's arse and pulled him flush, seeking more friction. Neville's head fell back, and Charlie couldn't resist licking the sweat off his neck as he rocked his hips forward.

Unwilling to break their contact, Charlie pulled Neville to the ground and rolled on top of him. He put a hand to either side of Neville's head, the earth cool and damp beneath his fingers. He rolled his hips forward and Neville reached up and pulled his head back down, kissing him hungrily, his teeth catching on his swollen lower lip.

"Fuck," Charlie groaned, his cock throbbing in his pants. He wanted to come, he wanted to suck the hot, hard cock that was rubbing against him, he wanted to fuck, to be fucked.

Neville reached between them, gripping Charlie through his trousers. "Take these off," he said, voice husky and more arousing than Charlie could have imagined. He quickly sat back and pulled down the zip pushing his pants and trousers down to his ankles. Neville had opened his flies and freed his cock, giving himself a stroke as Charlie settled back down.

He wrapped his hand around their lengths and Charlie hissed at the contact.

"So good," Neville mumbled thrusting into Charlie's fist, their cocks sliding hot and heavy against each other.

"Fuck," he said from between clenched teeth as he came, his body betraying him and finishing too soon. Neville bucked and groaned beneath him, their come pooling on Neville's stomach.

Neville lay panting as Charlie scooted back, lowering his head to lick Neville clean.

"That's filthy," Neville said softly, propping himself up to watch.

Charlie grinned and passed his tongue over Neville's cock again, making him shiver. He sat back, admiring Neville as he stood to pull his pants and trousers back up.

"Wait," Neville said, sitting up and leaning forward, spent cock still hanging out. "What's that?"

He pointed at Charlie's hip and the tattoo he had there.

"Welsh Green." Charlie ran his fingers over the dragon. "I got it when I first started working with dragons. It's sort of an initiation around here."

"I like it," Neville said brushing his thumb over Charlie's hipbone. "A lot."

He leaned forward and gripped Charlie's hips, using the flat of his tongue to slowly lick the tattoo. He looked up at Charlie as he laved it again, eyes wicked. Charlie could feel his cock beginning to stir again and reached down to give it a stroke, encouraging it back to hardness.

"Bloody tease," Charlie said gruffly, as Neville took him into his mouth, sucking only the head. Neville smiled around his mouthful before taking in as much of Charlie's length as he could.

Charlie ran his fingers through Neville's blond hair. His hands were smudged with earth but Neville didn't seem to mind getting a bit dirty.

Neville started sucking him harder, moving one hand from Charlie's hip to his sac and rolling his balls. Charlie let his head fall back and looked up at the blue sky, the clouds orange from the rising sun, and lost himself in the total pleasure of the moment. He thrust his hips as he pushed his cock between Neville's lips into the warm cavern of his mouth.

The hand on his balls moved away and he looked back down to see Neville stroking himself while he continued sucking Charlie's cock, the occasional sound of pleasure slipping past his lips.

Getting close, he fucked Neville's mouth, feeling his balls tighten. And then Neville moaned and stilled, the sound he made as he came pushing Charlie over the edge as well. His cock erupted, filling Neville's mouth with come.

"Fuck," Charlie breathed out, his legs like rubber.

Neville laughed, his breath tickling Charlie's hip. "Not yet."

Charlie helped him to stand and noticed what a complete mess Neville was. All the way from his hair standing up every which way and sticky with sweat and earth, to the knees of his trousers caked with mud.

"You're a sight."

Neville's lips twitched and he waved a finger towards Charlie's trousers. Charlie looked down and realised he had a rather spectacular blob of come on the shin of his left trouser leg. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it off, then wadded the cloth up and shoved it back in his pocket.

"We'll have to clean up once we get back down the mountain but before we reach the sanctuary."

Neville looked at the position of the sun in the sky and shook his head. "We really should be getting back so I can make sure to preserve the blossoms properly."

Once they'd pulled themselves together, Neville picked up the three pouches and they set off.

They packed up the tent in relative silence, though Charlie didn't think it was awkward. Comfortable perhaps. It was a shame they had to go back already. He'd have liked another night alone with Neville rather than under the watchful eye of twenty other dragon keepers.

They were halfway down the mountain when Neville said, "Do you think the sanctuary has need of a randy herbologist?"

Charlie turned and smiled. "It just might."

 

 

Note: You can see the non-magical version of Neville's rose [here](http://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/flowerbusiness/flowergrowersandsellers/national-native-popular-flowers-of-romania). It's the national flower of Romania. 


End file.
